The current invention relates to display devices particularly suited for showcasing medals, medallions and coins. While display stands for exhibiting objects such as medals are available, many such devices preclude viewing of the entire object. For example, devices such as easels and display racks do not allow for easy viewing of the reverse side of a coin or medal and frequently block a portion of the obverse side.
Frequently, the armed forces recognize individual and unit performance by awarding medallions. Currently available display racks do not present such medallions with the degree of prominence and access befitting such honors. Further, the available display devices are not adaptable to displaying the medallion with another related object. Therefore, a need exists for a display device that prominently exhibits the medallion, coin or medal without blocking a substantial portion of the item on display. Additionally, a need exists for a display device adaptable to displaying the medallion, coin or medal in conjunction with another object related to the subject matter of the award.